icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreddieLuv4eva
'Important Note' Please include a subject or headline before your note. And PLEASE remember to sign your message by putting 4 tildes ~ in a row or clicking the Signature button at top. '''If it's not signed, I won't know who left it, and I probably won't answer. Thanks! :) Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Creddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 18:10, March 16, 2011 Icarly links Hey! Here some links: http://www.watch-icarly-online.com/ http://watchseries.eu/serie/icarly http://ithinktheykissed.webs.com/ifolgen.htm (It's a german site but they also have the english episodes) http://iicarlyy.blogspot.com/ ( not the best) Hope I was able to help you! ;) Korrektes Korrektes 18:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Your FanFiction Blog Hello. :) I just came across your new blog ("iCarly Fanfiction Discussion") and I wanted to ask a question : A few of my favorites from the website- '' ''iHit the Open Road (creddie) by Phunky '' ''Torn Between Girls (Seddie/Creddie/other) by icarlyfreak '' ''Beneath the Pale Moonlight (Seddie/Creddie) by sockstar (i usually love sockstar stories in general) '' ''Some by Phenglei Khai Was that last line intended to refer to me? I thought it might because, as far as I can see, there is no author with the username "Phenglei Khai" on fanfiction.net, and mine is the only one that's close. The reason it puzzles me is because I haven't written any stories on fanfiction.net. The only stories listed on my profile on that website are ones, written by other authors, that I liked and bookmarked as "Favorite Stories." I don't know. Perhaps you've confused me with somebody else, or maybe I've just misunderstood this whole thing. By the way, my sisters have accounts on fanfiction.net as well, under the same usernames (Serene Girl and Lady Magique), but they haven't written anything on that website, either. Also, the username of the author of "Torn Between Girls" is actually citysinger13, not icarlyfreak. She's actually posting a sequel to that story now, "You're The One For Me," in case you haven't seen it yet. It's good, too. :) Anyway, I just wanted to ask you about this, because it seemed puzzling. I was hoping you could clear it up for me. Thank you. Take care, Phenglei Kai Phenglei Kai 04:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I think I have an idea as to where the confusion is coming from. My two siblings and I all have accounts on FanFiction.Net, with the same usernames that we have on this Wiki (Phenglei Kai, Serene Girl, Lady Magique). None of us have actually written anything - Yet! ''- on FanFiction.Net. Our profiles on that website only list "Favorite Stories" and "Favorite Authors." However, we did exchange messages with citysinger13, in which we gave her some advice and suggestions for the sequel to "Torn Between Girls." She was kind enough to thank us for this at the beginning of several chapters of "You're The One For Me," with the message : '''SPECIAL THANKS TO PHENGLEI KAI AND SERENE GIRL FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS STORY! WITHOUT THEM, IT WOULD NOT EXIST! She was talking about us, yes. We didn't co-author the story, though. All we did was offer some suggestions and ideas, which she has modified and drafted into her own plotline for the story. A very good one, too. :) As far as I can tell, there aren't any other members on FanFiction.Net with usernames that are similar to ours, so this is most likely where this is all coming from. I hope that clears up the confusion. I have actually been drafting a short story and working on an outline for a longer one that I might post on FanFiction.Net, if I ever reach a point where I'm satisfied with them. I hope I do. :) - Katie (Serene Girl) Serene Girl 19:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Keep your fingers crossed! Hello. :) I just wanted to correct a misconception you had about a comment I wrote on the Creddie page, and I thought it best to do it on your talk page rather than on the public forum. " I'm guessing you mean Creddiers" No. I meant Seddiers. I don't know if you've been visiting the Seddie page lately, but some of those folks seem really, really angry about the behavior of some Creddiers after iOMG aired. Last night, I posted a long message on SeddieBerserker's talk page (with the title "Does it look like the Creddiers have calmed down now?") expressing my concern over this. It's still there, so if you want to know what I mean, you can read it. It's also on Mak23686's page. The discussion on the Seddie page got particularly ugly for a while, yesterday afternoon. At one point, they were actually attacking one of their own (a Seddier who has been very kind and gracious to the Creddiers) for "sucking up" to the Creddiers. Apparently, to some of the Seddiers (not all of them, not by any means), even being nice to the Creddiers and encouraging other Seddiers to do the same is unacceptable. To be fair, at least one person on the Seddie page was defending the person in question, although I don't know if it did any good. (The person they were attacking did not, as far as I could see, post any comments at all, so I am hoping that she simply wasn't online and may not have ever seen what they were saying about her.) In some ways, I actually think the Seddiers are being even more of drama queens than the Creddiers they're complaining about. Never mind that the Creddiers do seem to have calmed down now, something that seems to have escaped their notice. Now, that was yesterday, and I haven't seen anything really negative posted on the Seddie page since then, so I'm hopeful that it may have been just a temporary thing, and might be starting to blow over now. We can hope. I don't know if they were just venting, and perhaps exaggerating how upset they really were (like some Creddiers, I think, were exaggerating how upset they were about iOMG), or if they still are upset, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed for the best. - Lady Magique Lady Magique 18:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How are you? :) Hi, how are you doing? :) Listen, it's not any of my business, but ... I saw that little encounter you had with a certain somebody (on your talk page and hers) regarding a misunderstanding over who asked you about a picture of Carly and Freddie. Now, I don't know who it was who asked that question, so I can't help you with that ... I just wanted to say that I felt for you there. I thought her behavior was a bit harsh. You would think that she'd at least soften up once she found out that it was a simple misunderstanding. :( I don't know her, or know much about her. I respect, for the most part, what she's contributed to the Wiki, but honestly, sometimes I just don't understand what her deal is. But I hope you don't let that sort of thing get you down. I've seen a lot more nice things said about you (including, just today, by two other prominent Seddiers, Churchpants and MaryanHPotterFan98, on the Creddie page). If I were you, I'd just roll my eyes, delete the comments, and go on. :) Well, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you're doing all right, and although I'm a neutral shipper, I'm still keeping my hopes up for Carly and Freddie for the new season! :) Take care, Katie (Serene Girl) Serene Girl 05:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to ask you something. There is a picture on the Creddie page that shows Carly bending over in front of Freddie while he's lifting up her shirt. As much as this picture seems, in my mind, a little obscene for a kids show, I'm not gonna report it. I just want to know what's actually going on in that moment, as well as what episode it's from. I may not be a die-hard iCarly fan, but I do support Creddie, just so you know. =) The scenes from the episode iBeat the Heat-I can see why it would look obscene but all that happened in the scene was Freddie trying to lift Carly onto the kitchen counter. I'll delete it, though, if you think it's too suggestive. Oh and what's your username? :) CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 14:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) CreddieLuv4eva, I don't know if you've figured it out for yourself yet, but here it is : I checked the "Recent Wiki Activity" log and found the entry for that edit to your Talk page. The question was asked by a user named "Dakln," who apparently just joined the Wiki. Mystery solved. :) By the way, I agree with everything that my sister, Katie, said. Hope all is good with you! Take care, now. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique 15:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC)) RE: How are you :) Hey! Hope you both had a good Mother's Day :) Thanks for solving that for me...I guess being new to the wiki they didn't know how to sign. I suppose I should remove that pic from the page if even Creddie shippers think it looks a little obscene-I thought it was just funny, but oh well, you can't please everyone. As for the little run-in with RosalietheBrave...I'm not sure why she felt like she had to behave that way about a misunderstanding over a Creddie pic. I don't know her very well, but we've had a similiar problem before. A short while back I did make two grammatical error corrections and change one sentence in the Trivia concerning the song Running Away "...running away from the GOOD things" to a more neutral phrase, "...which has lyrics that fit the moment." of the episode page iKiss. She made a big deal out of it and accused me of editing out Seddie content even though I really didn't, I made sure to keep from editing such material and just made it a little more neutral. I did promise to stay away from any and all pages involving Seddie from now on if it upset her that much. But I guess she still thinks of me as that Creddier who edits the Seddie pages, as you could probably see with her first comment "which is pretty low even for you..". Ah well, I'll just let her think what she wants. Anyway, thanks for solving the identity of my anonymous poster for me-I didn't even think to check the Recent activity log. I appreciate your kind words. You both take care too :) Best, Talia (CreddieLuv4eva~Feel free to leave note on my talk page! :) 17:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Too many pictures in the articles make the articles seem crowded, so please hold back on those a little. Mak23686 15:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) MAYDAY! MeepSheep's back! MeepSheep's back! [[User:Bunnyboo50| Candy the Rabbit''-''' '']]''I Love Candy! 02:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) aha! i figured it out! :D awh, i'm in your boxy thingy of people who are nice to you! :) that made me pretty happy. xD and there we go. xD of course this would be totally not complicated. xD oh wellll. :) -CreddieCupcake I figured out a way around your EDIT problem Hi. I saw your problem posted and figured out how to get around it to not edit in SOURCE mode. Don't hit the EDIT button at the very top. Go directly to the section where you want to make changes, and hit on *that* EDIT button. Your section will open in WYSIWIG mode, and you can switch to SOURCE mode, and back-and-forth with repeated clickings. You have something on the page that is in a complex code that prevents the entire page from opening in WYSIWIG mode. I tried to find it, but couldn't see what it was. Anyway, here is a way you don't have to fix it and edit in WYS mode as you wish. Katydidit 02:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hello! I know this might sound a little weird, and we haven't interacted as much, and we may not ship the same thing, but could you add me to your "friends" list? I'm starting a friends list and I wish for you to be on it. Feel free to reject if you want, though! ICarlyRulez5101 02:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Re: Re: Friends! You too :) And I have a question for you. Do you like Niranda? Cause I LOVE it! Have you seen the Nickelodeon Big Help Common Sense promo yet?!? It's really cute and flirty. ICarlyRulez5101 13:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Re: Editing your user page I figured it out: You can't edit your user page in rich text mode because you have a template within a template. To make it simple: The smiley in your infobox (after "about me") disables rich text editing. Mak23686 14:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) You like me!!!! xD I just noticed I'm in that list of people who are nice to you. Well, thanks! you're really nice too! :] ILoveSeddie1234321 20:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC)